


Dreams

by erihan



Series: Dramatical Monsters [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Monster Girl Encyclopedia crossover, no sex because minks half horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink was dealt and interesting hand when Midorijima became a demon realm, Noiz got off relatively easily even if he still cant feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabbitvevo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rabbitvevo).



> This is kind of all over the place Im sorry, Mink is a 'Nightmare', encyclopedia link here: http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare...I changed some things about it like before, more though since I focused more on the ability to enter dreams and change them. I was inspired by a comment made my monstergirlsexamination about them protecting those they care about from bad dreams.

Dreams  
The transformation was inconvenient to say the least, Mink had a lot of trouble fitting through doors now, and he couldnt just go around as he pleased without being recognized. There were some advantages too, he could run a lot faster, and it was a lot easier to fight off any trouble. Still, it was with some sadness that he had to admit there was no way he could make use of his motorcycle anymore.

It also came with another strange side effect, at night he found he had to feed off of dreams, skipping even one night left him feeling lethargic no matter how much he ate. At the very least it was nightmares that he preferred, and the feeding turned them into more pleasant ones, his form manipulation did take some getting used to. It was a good thing though, unexpectedly he was able to glean some important information from those sleeping within Platinum Jail. His plans were shaping up nicely with that information, even with Toue dead at the hands of that 'son' of his there were others on his revenge list.

There was one little problem that was hard even for a man like Mink, the worst the dreams were the more delicious they were, and the more tempting. And one person in particular had deliciously tempting dreams, that maniac that talked big about his information gathering skills. His dreams were filled with so much deep darkness that it was like a buffet calling out to him at night, though not too frequently, it seemed the Rhymer didnt sleep much. Technically it was a win/win situation, Mink was able to feed quite well on those nightmares and Noiz was able to sleep more peacefully with the dream changed, though it was hard to think of a suitable form to prevent the dreamer from guessing who he was.

However his efforts were for naught, it wasnt even a week after the third time Mink fed off of the guy that he showed up at the door, it wasnt hard to guess how he knew. There were only so many people transformed into nightmares when the island underwent monsterification. Surprisingly there was only one comment on the fact that he was now half horse, Noiz was one of those untouched externally by the changes, though you really couldnt call people like that human anymore either. Those that looked human actually exuded energy that kept the islands energies more stable somehow, it was a strange symbiotic relationship with the more monstrous energy that now made up the very ground they stood on. 

They talked for a bit, mostly about the fact that Mink has been invading Noiz's dreams, it wasnt exactly unwelcome since it helped him sleep easier, but the Rhymer hated owing anyone. There had been an attempt to service him that was rebuffed, Scratch's leader refused on the fact that he got something out of eating the darkness of the dreams, instead they worked something else out. Noiz would exchange information on those that were still on the hit list in exchange for his dreams, Mink had a reliable source of intel and food and the informant got someone to help him and understand. And neither of them made a big fuss about it, not about the planned murders or the dreams of isolation, it was far more than either of them had ever expected from the other. 

As the times wore on and Mink's list grew smaller, he had to figure out what to do, they had grown closer since the arrangement began. He almost saw the informant as a younger brother, one that constantly got in trouble sure, but he was still fond of him. The guy didnt seem to have anyone to look out for him despite his insistence that he didnt need anyone, even Mink had his team despite how much he denied they were his family. They talked about it once, Noiz always brushed it off, so they just rested in a sunny park together, though there was no way he would consent to have someone ride on his back no matter how many times the other begged him. There were three options to the problem he could think of: ending the deal peacefully with both of them having gotten what they wanted, adding people to the list or...

"Welcome home, Manic."   
"Thats not my name."


End file.
